Dylan's Townhome
Dylan Harper's Townhome (address 6 Mount Vernon Street, Louisburg Square, Beacon Hill) is a locale on the series, Harpers Falls. As it is located in the highly exclusive Louisburg Square area of Boston's world-famous Beacon Hill neighborhood, it is one of the more important and most commonly used places in the series. Dylan's home and sanctuary It is perhaps one of the most important homes in the Harper universe. Given its location in one of the most desirable (and most highly exclusive) parts of Boston, this beautiful home suits the family well. The owner of the house, Dylan Harper, had been given the home, after the previous tenants, who were old friends of his family, moved out of Boston. The move came about after his family estate was sold to provide classroom and office space for Harper Academy. At first, he was going to move into a large penthouse in the Back Bay area, a condo that his aunt Patricia Wheeler, was looking into, until this townhouse opened up for him to move into. Dylan had helped find a new tenant for the condo. Despite its address on the corner of Mount Vernon Street and Louisburg Square West, the townhouse is close enough to the square where the Harpers are allowed to use the park square, which is only for the use of the area's residents. There is also the requisite two parking spaces that are strictly for the Harpers. It is also around the corner from the Willow Street residences of Aaron Atherton and Dylan's sister, Anyssa Lucas Harper Forson. Almost instantly, he and his husband at the time, Alex Corwin, moved in. Also moving in at that time was Dylan's sister, Sheila Harper; her ex-husband, Allen Watkins (he mainly now lives in Merrillton, but still lives in the townhouse); and their cousins, Audra Harper; her brother Shawn Harper; and, much later on, their former enemy, now close friend, Libby Atchison. After Alex's death, Dylan's second and current husband, Adam Harper, would move in and bring his sense of stability to the rattled family. Over time, others have moved in, including Dylan's favorite cousin, Roger Lambert (after his ex-boyfriend threw him out and nearly had him evicted); Dylan's stepmother, Wendy Harper (after the death of Dylan's adopted father, Michael); Dylan's best friend, now adopted brother, Barry Harper; and his aunt, Marilyn Harper. As befits a house of this size, there are servants. Bryan Steensland and Amelia Stansberry, two servants who have been employed by the Harpers since Dylan was young, run the house well. Bryan and Amelia are the senior servants, having been with Dylan since he was a child. Amelia served as his nanny when he was growing up and Bryan became his valet when he was ten years old. Bryan is the butler, and Amelia shares duties as co-head housekeeper with Shirley Amberson, who also serves as the lady's maid to Sheila, her daughter, Cathy and Dylan's daughter, Ashley. The other ladies don't often require the use of a Lady's maid. Dylan's aunt, Marilyn has recently hired a woman named Yvonne Wadian to be her part-time lady's maid. Besides working with Marilyn, she sometimes was Wendy's lady's maid. The family recently hired security officer Shawn Van der Vlis, to make sure the house is protected well. Another current hire was long-time Harper housekeeper, Delphine Ridgeway. For many years, Delphine had ruled the roost at the main Harper estate, and now she is the head housekeeper, although she is more or less usually dealing with the handling of ordering supplies and taking care of the officework. She and Bryan work well together in that respect, and with Amelia's able help, they keep the house running smoothly. Bryan, Amelia and Delphine serve as the senior servants of the house. Bryan also serves as the valet for Dylan, Adam and their son, Derek. The house also employs a full-time cook, Anitra Hollis. All of the servants live in the house as well. The location also allows for Derek to hang out with his two best friends, Sammy Forson, who is also his cousin, and Aidan Atherton. This solidifies their bond together. The home also has served as a place for people to stay. The twins' father, Craig Schneider, have visited the house and realizes that his children are fine and safe. Dylan and Sheila's mother, Michelle Harper, is also a fairly frequent visitor. Enough of one where her son has a set of rooms set for her use. Yvonne will also serve as Michelle's lady's maid as well. Recently, Wendy and Craig were engaged to be married (their party was held at Dylan's home) and things were in the process of changing. As such, Craig and Wendy found a place nearby the square in a townhouse that was located near Aaron Harper's townhouse. They currently live there, and they recently got married. Because of these changes, Shawn, the new head of security, moved in recently, and is now in Craig's former rooms. Michelle's rooms were where Wendy had lived. A set of rooms have also been set aside for Delphine to use. And since Wendy won't be needing a lady's maid at her new home, Yvonne now serves Michelle exclusively. Marilyn recently hired a woman named Marie to take over as her lady's maid. As Marie is part-time, she doesn't live in the house. Another recent addition is old friend, Angela Mercier, who is now dating Michelle, and her long-time assistant, Karen Lowenstein. She is a vital and lively addition to the house staff. Angela rooms with Michelle and Karen also lives in a room in the same wing as the servants. Recently, Cathy moved to London, to attend the University of London. She lives in the East End borough of Walford, known as the Albert square area, where she shares a flat with her best friend, Allie. A lot happens at Dylan's townhouse, some good, some bad, but it is also one of the biggest draws and is one of the best places, aside from the Atchley Mansion, which is the center of the Harpers' world. Residents: *'DYLAN HARPER' -- Owner of the house, the master of the house. *'ADAM HARPER' -- Dylan's husband *'ROGER LAMBERT' -- Dylan's second cousin and the third part of the set which includes him, Dylan and Sheila. *'BARRY HARPER' -- Dylan's adopted brother and long-time best friend. *'SHEILA HARPER' -- Dylan's twin sister, the mistress of the house. *'DEREK HARPER' -- Dylan and Adam's son; Ashley's twin brother, who is shy and gay...and also very traditionalist. A pre-law student at Harvard. *'CATHY WATKINS' -- Allen and Sheila's daughter. She primarily lived with her mother although she visited her dad in Merrillton. A former English Literature major at Harvard, she is now living and attending University in London. She makes periodic visits back to Boston to see family. *'ASHLEY HARPER' -- Dylan and Adam's daughter, Derek's twin sister, who is loud, more modern than her brother...and rather outspoken. A Political Science major at Harvard. *'ALLEN WATKINS' -- Sheila's ex-husband, Cathy's father, his primary residence is in Merrillton, his home town. *'MICHELLE MERCIER' -- Dylan and Sheila's mother. *'ANGELA MERCIER' -- Michelle's long-time best friend, and new wife, long-time friend of the Harper family. *'MARILYN HARPER' -- Dylan and Sheila's aunt. *'DEREK STEENSLAND' -- Dylan and Adam's personal attorney (no relation to Bryan Steensland, the family butler). *'LIBBY ATCHISON' -- Dylan and Sheila's best female friend. *'SHAWN HARPER' -- Dylan and Sheila's cousin, Audra's brother. *'AUDRA HARPER' -- Dylan and Sheila's cousin, Shawn's sister. Former Residents *'WENDY HARPER SCHNEIDER' -- Dylan and Sheila's stepmother. She moved to a new house with her new husband, Craig Schneider. Staff (all of which are live-in) *'BRYAN STEENSLAND' -- Butler/Valet for Dylan, Adam and Derek. (No relation to Derek Steensland) *'DELPHINE RIDGEWAY' -- Head Housekeeper, mainly more administrative head than housekeeper. *'KAREN LOWENSTEIN' -- Personal assistant of Angela Mercier. *'YVONNE WADIAN' -- lady's maid for Michelle Mercier. *'SHIRLEY AMBERSON' -- Housekeeper/lady's maid for Ashley. *'AMELIA STANSBERRY' -- long-time housekeeper, second in command to Delphine; personal housekeeper of Dylan. *'ANITRA HOLLIS' -- cook, working as an assistant to the new head cook, her former superior, Janice Howland. *'SHAWN VAN DER VLIS' -- head of security. *'JANICE HOWLAND' -- Head Cook. PART TIME STAFF *'MARIE JAMISON' -- Marilyn's part time lady's maid. Category:Places Category:Settings in HF